<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up in Smoke by melagan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319537">Up in Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan'>melagan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Canon Era, Fortune Telling, M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the team it's just another off-world exercise in trust. No one can really tell the future, can they?</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up in Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AR-1 stepped through the gate and onto a wide, stone pavilion. The town plaza lay just ahead. In John's experience, most villages were built further from the Stargate as protection from the Wraith. He couldn't help but wonder what made this one different. </p><p>He held back and let Teyla take lead.  When it came to first contact missions, Teyla's skills had proven invaluable. Not to mention, Elizabeth had forbidden John, Rodney, and Ronon to even attempt negotiations. You trade C-4 one time….</p><p>As they approached, the townspeople stopped what they were doing, turned, and stared. John checked the safety on his P-90 and stepped closer to Rodney. He plastered on a smile and nodded with as much fake pleasantry as he could muster. </p><p>His team came to a stop in the center of town. "We are peaceful travelers, come to trade," Teyla announced with a more genuine smile than John had been able to pull off. "I am Teyla Emmagan and these are my friends. Who among you can speak of trade?"</p><p>"Wait! Wait!" A middle-aged man in baggy, brown robes came running up to them. He stopped in front of Teyla, huffing from exertion, and trying to catch his breath. </p><p>"You are…?" She asked.</p><p>"I am Trademaster Brist," the man bowed. "Please accept my humble apology for not properly greeting you at the portal. There was an incident at the granary that needed my attention. By the time I realized the hour…."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," John said. "You couldn't have known."</p><p>"But I did," Brist said. The Laman-Di foretold your coming."</p><p>"Foretold," Rodney snorted.</p><p>Before he could say more, John interrupted, "Now now, Rodney. Let's see what the nice man has to trade before we say something you'll regret."</p><p>Brist seemed to take it all in stride. "This way, please." He turned to Teyla and proudly said, "You'll not find a finer baking grain produced anywhere else. What do you have to trade in return?"</p><p>John tuned them out until they entered a wooden building that strongly resembled a saloon. </p><p>Brist clapped his hands together. "Welcome friends, to our Refreshment House. Please sit." He ushered them toward a large table. "Be comfortable."</p><p>"Thank you," Teyla said. "Is this your bargaining house as well?"  </p><p>"It is."</p><p>She smiled and taking John, Ronon, and Rodney all took seats. "Shall we begin?" Teyla asked. </p><p>"Oh no, not yet," Brist said, sounding horrified. "First we will have refreshments and then each of you must meet with the Laman-Di. After that, we will begin." He glanced around at each of their faces. "How else can we build trust?"</p><p>"Did you say the Laman-Di?" Ronon asked. </p><p>"Yes." Brist's face lit up with joy. "You have heard of him?"</p><p>"A boy that protects his village by giving a day's warning before the Wraith come. I thought he was a myth."</p><p>Reverently, Brist bowed his head. "He is the holy child. The one who knows the future. The one that predicts the coming of Wraith so that we, his people, have time to seek safety in the mountains."</p><p>Rodney sat blank-face and resigned, but John leaned over and asked Teyla, "Have you heard of this kid before?"</p><p>She shook her head no. "But clearly if we are to make any trade agreement, we must show our respect to this child."</p><p>"Okay, then." John turned to Brist. "Why don't you tell us exactly what we have to do."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p>John sat in Elizabeth's office doing his best to give a report on their latest trade agreement without giving away any personal details. </p><p>"And you say this boy could foretell the future? Do you actually believe that, John?"</p><p>John squirmed in his chair. "Trademaster Brist certainly believed it. You have to admit, that by going along with it, we're getting a great trade agreement. I'd say that was the important thing, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Well, yes, it is important." Elizabeth laid down her pen and folded her hands. "This meeting with the Laman-Di—could you go over it again for me, please?" Her eyes flicked up to the missing clump of hair on John's head. </p><p>"Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, and I had to take turns meeting this kid. There's some rule about him only reading one person at a time."</p><p>Elizabeth leaned forward and carefully asked. "Do you really believe this child was somehow able to read your mind? Is there any chance that you or the others were compromised?"</p><p>"No—I don't think so."</p><p>"Hm. John, I'm going to order the command codes be changed. Just as a precaution."</p><p>"Rodney's already ahead of you, Elizabeth. He took care of it first thing when we got back. The only codes left to be changed are yours."</p><p>"Oh! Well, that's good then."</p><p>"Major Sheppard," Rodney's voice came in over the radio. "I need you in the puddle jumper bay. As soon as possible, please."</p><p>John stood. "I should—am I dismissed?"</p><p>Elizabeth waved him off. "Go. But I expect a full report on my desk by tomorrow afternoon."</p><p>John hustled to the jumper bay. His footsteps slowed as approached Rodney. "What's up?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just thought you might like an excuse to leave Elizabeth's office. Did you tell her I changed the codes?"</p><p>"Yeah. And I had Bates double security in the gate room for the next forty-eight hours." John couldn't tear his gaze away from the top of Rodney's head where he was missing a similar clump of hair. Pointing at it, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"God, no. It's bad enough we agreed to go back to fix their broken grist mill. I should send Dickenson or Cullins, but—" </p><p>"They'd have to meet with the mystic kid then too. I'd like to avoid exposing anyone else if possible." John leaned against the side of the jumper. "You don't really think we were compromised, do you?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know." Rodney sighed. "It was bad enough when they chopped off a piece of my hair and burned it. Then with the smoke…."</p><p>"The smoke. Could they have altered it somehow? Done something so that we only imagined that stuff we saw?" John asked. That was a hope he could cling to.</p><p>"I wish. Unless it was different for you, the only thing burning in that iron brazier was our hair. Believe me, I checked. I just can't figure out how a little lock of hair produced that much white smoke."</p><p>"That's what's bothering you? Not…not the pictures it made?" <i>Or the feelings?</i>  John kept that question to himself.  </p><p>Rodney's back stiffened and he stared down at his feet. "Why? What did you see? </p><p>John looked up at the retractable ceiling. Fascinating piece workmanship. Those Ancients really knew what they were doing. </p><p>"Right. Well, I see we're not talking about it," Rodney said, sounding relieved.</p><p>Whoa. John cast a side-long glance in McKay's direction. Why would Rodney sound relieved? </p><p>John's own revelation had been weird, but not horrific. Just some kid tow-headed kid playing a fancy piano. Nothing to get shook up about aside from making him feel like someone had jammed a fishhook in his gut and ripped it out. </p><p>But if Rodney experienced something worse…. God-damn it. Now they would have to talk about it. </p><p>Rodney raised his head and met John's eye. Seeing the decision there, he dropped his gaze. "Right. We're doing this. Why don't we ask Teyla and Ronon what they saw first? They both seemed happy enough with it."</p><p>"Okay. Good thinking. I should probably get their account before I write the report anyway." </p><p>John sighed. No sense putting it off. He opened a private channel on his radio. "Teyla, Ronon. Meet me and Rodney in my room in an hour. Sheppard, out."</p><p>With a sharp nod, John turned on his heel and left. Damn, he hoped he had enough beer for this.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Back on the planet, John and Rodney walked toward the center of town. The closer they got the slower Rodney's steps became. "How long do you think it will take to fix Brist's mill"<p>"If, and I have my doubts, they got the tools and help I requested, it shouldn't take more than a couple hours." </p><p>"Great. A couple hours, then we can head back. No problem, buddy."</p><p>"Why do you think Teyla and Ronon got happy future images and we got the crap ones?" Rodney asked. </p><p>"No idea." John shook his head. Teyla had seen her future kids; a son and two daughters. Ronon had seen a group of his people and a gate address. He'd actually smiled when talking about it.</p><p>Meanwhile, he'd been sucker-punched in the gut and Rodney—Rodney still refused to discuss what he'd seen. </p><p>John drew Rodney to the side of the path. "Enough. We're not taking another step until you tell me what the smoke showed you. I need to know if it's going to affect our dealings with townspeople." Carefully he added, "Rodney, do I need to treat this visit as if we're heading into enemy territory? </p><p>Rodney flinched. </p><p>"Look, I told you mine. Some stupid kid was playing the piano and took shit for it. And, yeah, I felt bad for the kid. But it wasn't me." </p><p>"That stupid kid was me, Sheppard," Rodney bit back. "Although, why you should see one of the more demoralizing parts of my childhood makes absolutely no sense."</p><p>Crap. John floundered for something to say and came up empty. </p><p>"If you must know," Rodney steamrolled on, "My vision," air quotes came into play. "Involved a downed helicopter and holding onto my friend who lay dying in my arms." </p><p>Rodney's eyes were wild with emotion, and his hands flailed until John grabbed on and held them still. Gently he rubbed Rodney's back, as much to comfort himself as Rodney. "I know this one. It was bad. I'm sorry you had to see it."</p><p>Rodney buried his face in his hands. "You don't get it, John. In my head that friend was you! I couldn't save you. I couldn't…save…." </p><p>"It wasn't me. And it was a long time ago," </p><p>"I felt awful. It felt like—" Rodney cut himself off and searched John's face.</p><p>"Like someone reached in and ripped your guts out. Yeah, I remember." John gripped Rodney's shoulder and gave it a firm shake. "C'mon. Enough sharing. Let's get this thing done."</p><p>They didn't talk the rest of the way, but the air felt lighter between them. John wanted to stop at the Refreshment House first, but Rodney wanted to go straight to the mill and start working. With a shrug, John agreed. </p><p>They'd barely arrived at the mill when Brist came running in. </p><p>"Greetings!" </p><p>"Brist. Did you need something? Dr. McKay was just getting started," John said. </p><p>"Not I, but the Laman-Di wishes your presence the moment you are finished here."</p><p>"O-kay." John glanced over at Rodney who was already elbows deep in machine parts. "Shouldn't be too long if I know McKay." </p><p>Brist nodded. "Do you think he could hurry? Rarely does the Laman-Di see the same traveler twice, and never two at the same time. However, he has requested just this thing."</p><p>"Is this going to involve losing more hair?" John instinctively touched the top of his head. </p><p>"Just a very small amount. No more than last time," Brist said with a straight face. </p><p>Oh, joy. Rodney was going to love this when John told him. "I'll tell Dr. McKay not to dawdle, Brist. For now, you should let him work. Deal?"</p><p>Brist blinked. He looked over to where Rodney had already organized a team of workers. "Yes. Thank you. I will inform the Laman-Di." With a short, quick bow Brist left.</p><p>John's pacing increased as the time passed. Repairs seemed to be going well. Now, he just had to find a nice way to let Rodney know about the meeting.</p><p>"I saw Brist talking to you," Rodney said. He had a streak of grease along one cheek and was wiping his hands clean on an old rag. "He wants us to see the kid again."</p><p>John nodded. "How did you know?"</p><p>Rodney snorted. "I saw the way you touched your hair. Were you expecting someone here to start playing taps?"</p><p>"Funny.  At least I have hair to lose." John hustled a pouty McKay out the door. He was more than ready to be done with this juvenile guru and get back to Atlantis.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>They entered the small, ceremonial chamber to find Brist pacing the room. "You're here!" As John watched the nervous tension drain from the man's shoulders, his own started to tighten. What had Brist so nervous?<p>Even Rodney caught on because his next words were, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Brist wrung his hands. "This is highly irregular. Highly! And the Laman-Di has refused my offer to stay and witness. Promise me—promise me that you will not allow any harm to come to him."</p><p>"Sure. We promise," John said.</p><p>Reluctantly, Brist passed John a small, decorated dagger. "Do you remember what to do?"</p><p>"We use this to cut a lock of our hair and we burn it in that bowl over there."</p><p>"And kneel," Brist reminded him. "You must bow before the Laman-Di. Then place the brazier on the floor and kneel before it as you light the hair. Stay kneeling as the smoke rises. The Laman-Di will bless the smoke as it rises and then you shall see."</p><p>"And then we can be done with this hocus-pocus and leave," Rodney mumbled.</p><p>John smiled politely. "Excuse Dr. McKay's attitude. We appreciate your guidance and I'll make sure McKay exercises the proper respect."</p><p>"I must leave you now. The Laman-Di approaches." Brist made a smooth exit, only looking over his shoulder once as he left.</p><p>A barefoot and dimpled, dusky-skinned boy came into the room with his hands tucked into the long sleeves of his robe. He looked to be about eight or nine and gazed up at John with wide, brown eyes. John bowed and Rodney reluctantly followed suit.</p><p>"Thank you for returning." The Lamin-Di bowed before stepping away to sit down on a low bench. "You seek answers."</p><p>"Yes," John said, unsure how this boy could have known that. He couldn't have possibly understood what the piano was, let alone a helicopter, or what those events meant.</p><p>"Can we start so we can get this over with?" Rodney asked. He picked up the knife and passed it to John. "I'd appreciate it if you took as little as possible."</p><p>Quickly, John sliced off a small lock of Rodney's hair and passed the knife back so that Rodney could do the same for him. "Now what?"</p><p>The Laman-Di, trying to act as solemn as a nine-year-old could said, "Your locks are to be burned together. To untangle your confusion and guide your next steps."</p><p>"Oh, goody. Looks like we're in for more magic smoke." Rodney muttered.</p><p>"Patience, Rodney. Besides, maybe we'll get the location of a ZPM out of this."</p><p>"Do you think so?" Rodney asked, suddenly hopeful.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Rodney rolled his eyes. At least he'd kneeled down, and kept his mouth shut, and for that John was grateful. </p><p>Their combined hair lit quickly and within seconds billowing, white smoke began to rise. John didn't pay much attention to the coalescing shapes starting to form.  He wasn't expecting to see anything as awesome as a ZPM, so he kept one eye on the door and the other on the kid. </p><p>Rodney's gasp snapped back his attention, and John stared up at the shapes hovering in front of him. "Is that us?"</p><p>The images had taken on a sharp clarity that no ordinary smoke should have. Yep, that was definitely him sans clothing and a very naked Rodney clutched together in an embrace. Doing stuff. Whoa…kissing. There was kissing—and stuff. A lot of stuff. Apparently, Rodney McKay had no gag reflex, at all. John filed that away for later.</p><p>He stumbled to his feet, blinding reaching out for Rodney. "McKay!"</p><p>Rodney wasn't there because he'd already jumped up and had his hands over the Laman-Di's eyes, sputtering, "You're not old enough to see this. Don't you have a home or something to go to?"</p><p>The Laman-Di giggled. Frantically, Rodney yelled at John, "Do something!"</p><p>John used the toe of his boot to tip the brazier over and hoped to hell he didn't set the wood floor on fire. Immediately, the smoke cleared the room as if it had never existed.</p><p>"Brist! I know you're on the other side of the door." John growled. "Get in here. We're leaving."</p><p>"Is there something wrong, Major Sheppard?" Brist ran into the room and looked down at the mess on the floor. "Ah. I see."</p><p>"Um, sorry about that," John said, sheepishly. "We got caught by surprise."</p><p>Brist waved off his concern. "It is of no consequence." With a conspiratorial whisper, he added, "This happens more often than you might think."</p><p>Shaking his head, John gathered up a red-faced Rodney, and they headed back for the gate.</p><p>As they walked, Rodney's usual chatter was noticeably absent. He was pretending—not very well—to be absorbed with something on his tablet. Typical McKay avoidance.  </p><p>John cleared his throat. "So, not something you were expecting?" </p><p>Rodney stopped in his tracks. "No. Were you?"</p><p>"Didn't seem so awful to me," John admitted, avoiding Rodney's gaze. </p><p>"Huh." </p><p>"Are you okay? John asked, not sure if reaching out would be welcome.</p><p>"Sorry. New input. I'm just expanding on the possibilities." Rodney searched John's face for one brief moment before he flushed red and turned away.</p><p>Nope, not happening. John refused to let him dodge a good thing. </p><p>As awkward as seeing the images were, this went deeper.  No hook in his gut this time. Just certainty. Deep, pure certainty full of hope and promise instead of pain. </p><p>All of those months of growing denial washed away by smoke. Wryly, he shook his head and marveled at his own stubbornness. He was in love with Rodney. Had been for months. More amazingly and impossible to mistake, Rodney was in love with him.</p><p>"I'm not letting you talk yourself out of this." John tilted Rodney's face up and stroked his thumb across the bottom lip of Rodney's crooked mouth. "What do you say we put this knowledge to a practical test." </p><p>Rodney gulped. "Now? Here? Because that seems like extraordinarily bad timing. Not to mention, a bed is definitely preferable to getting naked in the wild—" </p><p>John put his hand over Rodney's mouth cutting off his stream of protests at the source. Leave it to Rodney to barrel into the subject of sex, head first.  "Easy there, Romeo, I meant, how about we start with a kiss?" </p><p>"Oh." Rodney's eyes brightened and suddenly his mouth was on John's, his tongue doing amazing things. Things that pulled a long, deep moan out of John that he had no hope of holding back even if he'd wanted to.</p><p>"We should head back," John managed to gasp out. Damn it, no one warned him that knees could go weak from a kiss. Judging from the way Rodney listed against him, he wasn't the only one. </p><p>They made it to the gate still fully clothed. John hadn't made up his mind yet whether that went in the success column or not. </p><p>They stood ready to walk through the stargate shoulder to shoulder just like a hundred other times when Rodney reached out and squeezed his hand. "You should know, I want this."</p><p>John squeezed back. "Same."  </p><p>He tried to wipe the goofy grin off his face before they went through and stepped into the gate room.</p><p>John was pretty sure he'd failed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>